onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
Nola
| jva = Masaya Takatsuka | Funi eva = Kyle Hebert (Episode 168-176); Peter Hawkinson (Episode 177-187); Christopher Bevins (Episode 188+) | birth = March 10th | age = 400+ }} Nola is a giant snake that lives with the Shandia in Jaya before and after the island got knocked into the sky by the Knock Up Stream. Appearance 400 years ago, she was the size of a normal adult python. Now Nola is bigger than most buildings and is long enough to reach out to the sky well above the trees of Skypiea (which alone are massive themselves). Nola is supposed to be much bigger than her ancestors since she was provided nutritions upon the sky. Her head alone is large enough that people may dance on top of her, and her insides are so large they form a tunnel big enough for people to walk side by side down with no room restrictions. She is blue in color with a single row of white hair on both sides, along her body. She has small, yellow eyes, and two long barbels hanging from the spot above her mouth, like a mustache. She also has dark blue wavy lines across the top of its body. Personality Nola is noted to be hot tempered and easily aggressive towards everything, attacking what crosses her path. Her foreboding and fearsome stance has earned her the title of "Master of the Sky". Though fierce and violent, deep beneath Nola's beastly shell lies a much gentler creature. When she was young she used to call out to the Shandorian Golden Belfry Bell as the sound made her happy. Upon hearing the bell for the first time in four hundred years, she proceeds to become much happier and once again returned to her gentle self she had been as a child singing out to the sound of the bell. She is later seen after Enel's defeat dancing round a fire with the Shandia and Skypieans (some of which were on her head). This is a sharp contrast to her previous attitude where she just attacked everything. Her strange behavior has been noted to be extremely odd by other characters leading to question "What's up with that snake?". Relationships Friends Nola was fond of Noland and Calgara. Later, she also befriended Seto. When she awoke from being knocked out by the ordeal, her memories of her childhood and seeing Calgara and Seto walking away from her with her in pursuit made her charge at Giant Jack with tears in her eyes. She appears to have befriended Conis, Aisa and Laki and was seen taking a stroll with them in the Where They Are Now mini-series. Family Nola is the grandchild of Kashigami, the previous "God" of the Shandia. Abilities and Powers Nola is a powerful beast able to best even strong warriors like Wiper and Zoro easily. On top of her incredible strength to match her size, she also emits a powerful corrosive venom from its mouth. Her scales are also stronger than steel itself, as Zoro could not inflict any damage with his swords, and Wiper could not damage her with his Burn Bazooka. Though she is strong, her strength is not superior to the destructive force of a Reject Dial, as evidence of her failure to knock over Giant Jack. Also, she is no match to Enel's lightning powers, albeit this is because of lightning's conductive properties bypassing her powerful hide. History Past and Calgara.]] Nola was originally discovered by Noland's men, and Calgara who commented to Noland that the giant snake had a grandchild. Nola lived in the remains of the city of Shandora and would follow Calgara and Noland around. Every time the bell of Shandora was rung, she would call out to the sky in happiness. After Noland had left, the Shandia later at some point had discovered she was female and named her "Nola" after Noland. When part of Jaya island was sent into the sky, she was taken along with it. Sky Island Saga Skypiea Arc Nola unknowingly took part in the survival game set up by Enel and is one of the few who manages to reach Upper Yard, and during her trip up there, accidentally eats Luffy (who at first thinks her stomach is a cave), Nami, Aisa and Gan Fall, but they eventually escape. During the climax where Luffy needed to reach Enel's ship by knocking down the Giant Jack (a giant beanstalk), spurred on by the visions of her youth, Nola helps the heroes by ramming into it, knocking herself out in the process. Her efforts, however, weakened the beanstalk enough for Wiper to give the final blow with a Reject Dial. After Luffy rung the bell, Nola cried out in happiness. She was later seen celebrating with the Skypieans and Shandia around a fire. After the party, Nola slept heavily and while she was sleeping the Straw Hat Pirates went inside her mouth and retrieved the gold from inside before it awoke. The last time Nola is seen, she is taking a walk on the Vearth with Laki, Conis, and Aisa. Two Years Later Nola has been accepted by the Shandia, and she has become a living attraction for Rubber Band Land. Her height has made it the perfect candidate to be a part of the popular bungee jumping attraction. The attraction is called Nola-Bungee, which Shandia children enjoy. Trivia *Nola is the oldest living creature in One Piece, being more than 400 years old. The next longest known species are giants, who live for roughly 300 years. *Despite the fact that Nola has very strong and corrosive poison, real life pythons are actually not venomous. *Although she grew to an enormous size over her life, she started out the size of a normal snake. *Nola was named by Seto after "Noland". References Site Navigation ca:Nola Category:Sky Island Saga Antagonists Category:Animals